<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocon de Noël by LunaQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047729">Cocon de Noël</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen'>LunaQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Emma est enroulée dans sa couette et Matthew ne peut s'empêcher de l'embêter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trois fois rien [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocon de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jour 13 : Crèche</p><p>Merci à Maman Loup (again) pour cette idée qui leur va si bien. Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Matthew rentra du travail ce jour-là, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son amante enroulée dans une couette sur le canapé. Il avait l'habitude de la découvrir emmitouflée dans des couvertures ou sous des tonnes affolantes de vêtements, mais, présentement, elle disparaissait tellement dedans qu'il n'apercevait plus que le haut de sa tête. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se débarrassa de ses affaires et alla se servir un jus de fruits, tentant de trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à ce comportement. Bien que la logique et le rationnel n'étaient pas exactement ce qui prédominaient sous leur toit.</p><p>Au même instant, Thomas sortit de la chambre et vint le saluer d'un tendre baiser au coin des lèvres, ses longs bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille tandis qu'il laissait sa haute silhouette épouser la sienne, un peu plus petite.</p><p>― C'est donc à ça que ressemble une larve dans son habitat naturel ? chuchota-t-il pour n'être entendu que de l'homme.</p><p>― Elle n'a presque pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle est rentrée, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.</p><p>― Elle vous entend, marmonna la jeune femme depuis le salon, sa voix assourdie par le tissu épais qui mangeait la moitié de ses mots.</p><p>Thomas se redressa, remplaçant sa tiède présence réconfortante par l'air frais de l'appartement sur la nuque de son amant.</p><p>― Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on faisait pas de crèche cette année, répliqua alors ce dernier avec un rictus, satisfait de sa propre blague. De toute façon, le Suppôt de Satan ferait un très mauvais âne.</p><p>Le suppôt de Satan en question grimpa sur le plan de travail pour se frotter contre son coude tout en ronronnant joyeusement, inconscient du surnom que l'homme ne se lassait pas de lui donner. Il consentit néanmoins à lui accorder une caresse derrière les oreilles avant de se diriger vers le salon, son verre à la main.</p><p>― 'es r'ment 'as 'ôle tu 'ais.</p><p>― Je comprends rien quand tu parles dans la couette, trésor.</p><p>― Elle a dit que t'étais pas drôle, intervint Thomas en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé et en effleurant le front d'Emma du bout des doigts pour déplacer une mèche de cheveux qui traînait là.</p><p>― T'es devenu traducteur de larve slash burrito slash Jésus, toi, maintenant ?</p><p>― J'ai de l'expérience.</p><p>Avec un soupir digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques, elle releva le menton de sorte à libérer sa bouche de sa prison moelleuse.</p><p>― T'es vraiment pas drôle tu sais, répéta-t-elle en plantant son regard assassin dans celui de l'aîné.</p><p>― D'accord, j'ai compris ça. Mais tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es soudain transformée en boudin ? Tu t'apprêtes à faire ta transition de chenille à papillon ? Tu veux que je te trouve un endroit pour te suspendre par les pieds ?</p><p>Elle essaya de lutter, il le vit à sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel, de se pincer les lèvres et au tressautement de son menton. Mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle riait, Matthew réalisa que c'était sa musique préférée.</p><p>― Tu m'énerves.</p><p>― Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Tu nous fais une place dans ton cocon ?</p><p>Du mieux qu'elle put, elle se tortilla pour sortir de la couette et leur tendit chacun un coin, écartant ses bras en une invitation silencieuse. Thomas se glissa à sa gauche et Matthew à sa droite et tous les deux posèrent leur tête sur son épaule. La sérénité du moment les enveloppa en une bulle protectrice, les coupant du reste du monde tandis qu'ils s'immergeaient un peu plus dans la douce mélodie des cœurs battant à l'unisson.</p><p>― Mieux ? voulut savoir le plus âgé, ses doigts dessinant de minuscules cercles sur son ventre.</p><p>― Beaucoup mieux, confirma-t-elle.</p><p>Bientôt, ils s'endormirent dans cette position, laissant les ombres danser sur leur visage seulement éclairés par les lueurs bleutées des guirlandes électriques de Noël.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>